


Glorified Maid

by menthechocolat



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menthechocolat/pseuds/menthechocolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s two days before Valentine's Day and Yui is trying brainstorm some sort of way to make it extra special. She gets a little inspiration from the other Sakamaki vampire brothers and aims to pull off a cute surprise for her bespectacled lover. </p><p>Unfortunately, she’ll learn the hard way that Reiji hates surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lately, Yui had been wanting to do something special for her partner. She wasn’t the sort of person that could be bold or presumptuous when it came to him, though. A relationship with a vampire was somewhat like a tightrope walk and left no room for error. He at least seemed content to have her perform simple tasks such as making tea decent enough for him to drink, or preparing meals up to his standards. Her limited responsibilities seemed so insignificant in the grand scheme of things, though. There were times that she felt less like his lover and more like a glorified maid. She sighed dramatically over a cup of hot chocolate one brisk February morning after school. It really did not help that Valentine’s day was around the corner, so here she was, feeling insecure and sulking in the kitchen. She studied her carefully chosen recipe for chocolates for the millionth time. Surely Reiji would eat at least one and hopefully enjoy it? She had decided to make him a dark chocolate truffle with a soft center infused in earl grey tea. Yui had snuck a bit of his favorite tea from its tin a couple weeks ago in order to make them. Of course he noticed shortly after, and she lied saying that she had messed up the preparations that day so she had to throw a portion of the leaves out. That evening he had tied her up and XXXX and XXXX to punish her for her carelessness. She let herself go back to that scenario as she traced circles on the glossy pages of the chocolate recipe book. Suddenly, she was interrupted by three unfortunate troublemakers.

“Yo, Chichinashi! What are you doing in here? Shouldn’t you be off with that tableware otaku somewhere?”

“Ah! Ayato-kun, and Kanato-kun. Laito-kun, too. I was just having some hot chocolate,” Yui blurted out, a little embarrassed to be snapped out of such a tantalizing memory.

“Are you making chocolates, Yui-san? If so, Teddy and I would like some now, please,” Kanato said with a sideways stare at the book that she still had out. The three each sat on stools at the kitchen island in the middle of the room.

“Oh! Well, yes, I am making chocolates, but not until tomorrow. Valentine’s Day is in two days, so I thought that I might try it,” Yui responded with a small smile, amused by his constant appetite for sweet things.

“Valentine’s day? What a stupid holiday,” Ayato snorted, clearly bored and in a sour mood.

“Maybe so,” Yui murmured dejectedly. Reiji despised most sweet things, but perhaps she could make something that even he could enjoy.

“You’re going to make them tomorrow? Ahh, I wonder what bitch-chan wears in the kitchen when preparing something so special?” Laito stated his perverted thoughts aloud as he often did.

Subaru abruptly swung the door to the kitchen open while trying to look calm, though he was clearly just as irritated as he usually was. He took one look at his three brothers sitting in the kitchen together and clicked his tongue.

“So annoying,” he said under his breath. He stomped over to the refrigerator and ripped it open.

“Hey, Subaru-kun,” Yui greeted him quietly with a small smile on her face. He gave her a short grunt in response and pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge. The door closed with a snap, but Laito wasn’t about to let Subaru’s entrance stop his mind from wandering.

“I could see her wearing nothing but a little apron while running around making chocolates!”

Yui let out a sigh, but Subaru had a slight jerk reaction.

“Oi! Oi! What the hell are you talking about over there, pervert?” Subaru exclaimed. Yui glanced over to see the bottled water crunching slightly underneath his grip. She quickly made her way over to the drawer that held their extra kitchen towels.

“Ohh, I was just thinking about what sort of cute outfit bitch-chan would be making chocolates in. Ah, a cute maid uniform would really suit her, too!”

“A…maid?!” Subaru practically sputtered.

“Ah, I have the costume right up in my room. It would fit Bitch-chan in all the right pla~ces!”

Yui froze for a moment. A maid uniform? Wait- that’s actually an interesting idea. What would her tableware otaku think about that? Wouldn’t a maid outfit be ultra stimulating for Reiji, Master of all things Tidy and Flawless and Clean? The wheels in her head began to turn with a newfound inspiration for Valentine’s Day.

“Keep that sort of gross thought to yourself!” Subaru shouted, and, exactly as Yui had anticipated, his bottled water popped from the pressure of his tightening grip and made a huge mess all over the front of his shirt and on the floor. Laito and Ayato roared with laughter at the now drenched Subaru, but Yui was right beside him in an instant to offer him a towel.

“Here you are, Subaru-kun,” Yui nodded while placing a towel into Subaru’s hands. She stooped down to wipe the mess off the floor as he clenched the towel and practically ground his teeth together from embarrassment and anger.

“All of these noises are truly irritating,” Kanato softly whined with a glare at his obnoxious two brothers crying from laughing so hard.

“Ahhh, Subaru-kun! So scary!” Laito giggled while wiping some tears from his eyes.

“Shut up, you!” Subaru barked. Yui stood up and smiled up at him, “What about you? Gonna laugh, too, hah?”

“No, I wouldn’t,” she replied, “All done with your towel? Be careful next time, Subaru-kun.”

He responded by shoving the towel back into her hands and turning his face away from hers with a huff. Yui scampered over to the laundry room, which wasn’t far from the kitchen, and hurried back to the congregation of vampires waiting for her.

“Laito-kun? You said that you have a maid uniform in your room and that it might fit me, right?” Yui asked as politely as possible. Laito blinked from surprise for a moment.

“Oh, yes. I did,” but his expression quickly changed to a smirk as he added, “Is bitch-chan interested in borrowing it?”

“Actually, yes! If you wouldn't mind.”

The resounding sound of surprise that each of them exclaimed gave her a little less faith in her second recipe for Valentine’s Day.

///

“What did you even come up here for, Subaru,” Ayato rolled his eyes at his little brother.

“I’m up here so you three freaks don’t do anything weird,” Subaru grumbled, “Che, not like there is anything else to do around here.”

“Subaru? Don’t lie to your big brothers. We are all up here for the same thing- to see cute bitch-chan wearing a little black maid uniform,” Laito crooned with a little giggle.

“Don’t you dare compare me to you-“ Subaru began, the volume of his voice rising.

“Finished!” Yui popped out of Laito’s personal bathroom before Subaru could explode with anger likely causing some domino reaction in which Laito would get pissed off, Kanato would start destroying things out of annoyance, and Ayato would laugh and encourage the chaos. 

“Ah, Yui-san looks just like a servant,” Kanato said with a wide cruel smile, “It really suits her. Right, Teddy?”

Yui chose to ignore Kanato’s underhanded compliment. She stood in front of the full length mirror and looked at her figure from side to side as the four brothers observed her reflection as well. 

“It’s not really sexy,” Ayato offered his opinion, “Not really on someone as flat as her, anyway.”

_Thanks Ayato,_ Yui thought while looking her reflection with a half-smile, _It’s not like I wanted your attention anyway._

“It’s sort of embarrassing to look at,” Subaru muttered while studying the wood floor instead.

“Really, Ayato, you have no taste,” Laito said with a giggle, “Surely you can appreciate how her long legs look underneath such a short skirt or how inviting her neck looks right now.”

Luckily, the costume suited her body type nicely and wasn’t overly sexy. If it was anything more vivacious Reiji would probably not be into it. The skirt to the black dress was fairly short because of the stiff tulle underneath holding up the fabric. The front bodice didn’t dip too low, but the dropped square neckline revealed her collarbones, which was somewhat sexier than having her pathetic cleavage spilling out anyway. She liked the way it looked with her hair pulled up in a high pony-tail so that her wavy blonde curls could bounce around cutely and fall neatly to the nape of her neck. The stark white apron was a nice touch too.

“Ah? So noisy. Whats going on in here…?” Shu said with a yawn while leaning on the door frame for support.

Yui bit her lip. Now even Shu knew. This was getting out of hand. 

“Well…well, we…uh,” Subaru stuttered, trying to explain.

“Chichinashi is trying out cosplay,” Ayato told Shu with a totally serious smile.

Shu’s eyes lazily looked her up and down carefully. He smirked and said nothing other than a small snort of laughter. Yui blushed and grit her teeth. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Whatever. She took a few broad back-steps towards the bathroom. 

“Anyway! I’m glad this worked out. Thanks, Laito-kun! I’ll be borrowing this for a couple days, if that’s okay!” Yui called as she shut and locked the door to his bathroom before he could even respond. She emerged with the maid costume folded up in her arms while they were all still talking. Well, Ayato and Laito were bickering about the better points of the costume, Kanato was now sitting and talking to teddy about how annoying everyone was, Subaru stomped off out of frustration, and Shu fell asleep on the ground right outside of the door. All of the commotion allowed her to escape the room undetected.

Yui happily ran back to her room, locked her door, and started a bath. She thought about her full list of things that she had to do tomorrow while she soaked in the warm, soapy water. She needed to make the chocolates, wash and iron the uniform, and figure out some way to casually just be a mega sexy yet perfectly efficient maid for Reiji as a Valentine’s Day present. She also needed to somehow get the other five brothers to keep their mouths shut about her outfit. Easy, right?

///

Yui was nervous. and excited. and frightened. but also nervous. but mostly excited. She was proud that none of the brothers blabbed about her little charade with the maid costume. Considering that literally ALL of them knew, with the exception of Reiji, was a true crowning achievement and she was impressed with even herself. She had spent most of yesterday prepping for today, and playing defense to have everyone avoid her favorite bespectacled vampire. It had been nothing short of exhausting. She took her seat in the limousine next to Reiji as usual. She hadn’t seen him very much in the past two days, which lead every thought in her head to be of only him. Her thigh and shoulder slightly pressed into his as the vehicle made a somewhat sharp turn.

“I’m sorry, Reiji-san,” she whispered and blushed while on the inside salacious thoughts bounced around through her body like a ricocheting bullet. He didn’t even look up from his book when he responded.

“Do try to be more careful next time,” Reiji muttered. He turned the page.

Yui noted that Ayato was looking especially bored today while looking out the window. Somehow their eyes met and he perked up slightly, as though a thought came to him suddenly.

“Oi, Chichinashi-“ he began.

_Shit shit shit. If you even fucking say anything about it, I’ll lose it._

“Whatever happened with the maid thing from the other day?”

_FUCK. FUCK. FUCK._

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Ayato-kun,” Yui said with a plastered on smile. How else could she respond?! She felt her heart rate soar sky-high.

“Ah, yeah. What was up with that?” Subaru chimed in.

_SWEET BABY JESUS SUBARU NOT YOU TOO!_

Yui sensed Reiji’s eyes flicker from his book to her face for a fraction of a second. It felt comparatively like she put her hand on a hot stovetop and jerked it away. This was not good. At all. He turned the page.

“Mou, I was wondering about that too, bitch-chan! The maid-“

“Made?! Oh, yeah, the handmade chocolates that I was working on!” Yui laughed and it only sounded slightly maniacal, “Yes! I made them! I made the chocolates. By hand. Handmade. It is Valentine’s day after all!”

He turned the page.

“They are talking about the servant’s outfit, right, Teddy?” Kanato said down to his stuffed best friend.

_NO NO NO THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!_

“Well…yes! I was wearing an apron yesterday so that I didn’t get chocolate all over myself! Very perceptive, Kanato-kun!” Yui tried to recover.

He turned the page.

“Ah? It did have an apron that went with it, didn’t it?” Shu sleepily wondered aloud.

_FUCK YOU, SHU! NOBODY ASKED YOU ANYWAY._

The car came to a full and complete stop outside of school. The door opened and Yui got ready to scramble out of the car, but she was stopped by Reiji, though he still didn’t look up from his book to do so.

“Just a moment, please,” he commanded. She obeyed. He turned the page.

As Yui sat frozen in her seat, she watched the other brothers climb out of the limo one by one, all the while Reiji continued to read his book. Her stomach started twisting in knots. This was not good. AT ALL!

“Driver? Please park and then leave us immediately.”

He turned the page.

Yui started fidgeting with the hem of her skirt restlessly. Now she was definitely nervous, and excited, and frightened, but mostly nervous, at this given moment. The moment the car was parked, Reiji snapped his book shut and set it down beside him. He promptly took her face into his hand and forced her to look in his direction. Her eyes darted up. Down. To the side. Anywhere but meeting his. She had already admitted to making chocolates, which was the first part of her surprise; she didn’t want to ruin the bigger surprise no matter what!

“I can see my prey is feeling a bit defiant today,” He said with a devilish smile and a crook in his eyebrow. He wasted no time in pushing her down front-facing into his lap.

“Arms,” he commanded. She obeyed. She knew this position well from their private time together. Yui brought her wrists together behind her back and he held them firmly with his left hand. With his right hand he re-situated her slightly on his lap and then flipped her skirt up to reveal her strawberry panty-clad ass.

“R-Reiji-san, someone could see!“ Yui tried to protest with her voice raising an octave.

“Do be quiet until I ask you to speak,” He cut her off. He carefully removed his glove using his teeth and placed it on top of the book at his side. Yui drew in a deep breath as he took his palm and began massaging her bottom. She knew this tactic, as well. Sometimes he liked to be loving before he was cruel.

“Tell me what were my brothers talking about a moment ago. Now.” He commanded.

“I have no clue,” Yui responded anxiously. 

He removed his hand from her for a moment and then came down with a loud slap. She flinched. 

“I swear it’s nothing-“ she began.

He gave her another swift slap.

“Do not swear. It’s unbecoming,” Reiji said with a smile. He didn’t even bother hiding his enjoyment since she could not see his face.

Another spanking came directly after that and she whimpered at the prickling, stinging sensation. He definitely was not taking it easy on her.

“What are you hiding from me?”

“Please, Reiji-san, no more. This is humiliating-“

Two in quick succession made her cry out and an unexpected third made her wriggle and fight against him. His grip tightened on her wrists to remind her of her place and she stilled.

“I am growing impatient,” Reiji warned her quietly. His hand began to massage her buttocks again. God, it felt so good, but Yui wasn’t sure how much more she could take. Maybe if she just gave him a simple and vague answer this could end. That was, if she could even manage to piece one together.

“It was…it was supposed to be a surprise that I prepared for you! It’s…it’s just silly! It’s for later today!” she finally gave in with a cry.

Later? He was a little intrigued so he accepted her answer.

“There now. That wasn’t so difficult, was it?”

He removed his hand from her bottom and she flinched while expecting another succession of spankings. Instead he released her wrists and ordered her to sit back up. Reiji contemplated what to do next as she reluctantly returned to her now painful seated position with a defeated sigh. He leaned over and looked out of the window to steal a glance at the large clock outside of the school building. There were still a few minutes to spare.

He turned back to her and unhooked her uniform neck bow, allowing it to fall to the floor.

“Right now?” Yui protested as his fingers expertly undid the first two buttons of her blouse and lightly folded it and her jacket to the side to reveal her left shoulder and a full view of her neck. 

“Your impertinence has left my throat feeling dry. This is your punishment,” Reiji glared down at her, leaving no room for an argument. She complied and titled her head over so that he could take her blood easier. He cradled her head in one hand and gripped her shoulder with the other. Sharp fangs met her soft, delicate neck as he ever so gently and slowly took a bite. Each bite had always been a gradual sort of build up. Even when she was certain that his fangs could pierce her no further, they continued to sink into her skin excruciatingly slow leaving her feeling a perverted sort of bliss. The familiar sinking and hazy feeling clouded her mind as he began to drink her blood. She shut her eyes and gripped his freshly pressed uniform jacket tightly. He gave a husky hum of satisfaction at the small act of passion. Carefully, he removed his hand from her head and placed it at the top of her thigh to lightly drag his fingers all the way up her skirt. Yui didn’t resist at all. In fact, she began to start panting. 

“My, My,” he exhaled into a deep chuckle as his fingers found her damp panties. Her body was already welcoming him and he had hardly begun to touch her. He licked and kissed at the bite mark on her neck as he stroked two fingers up and down between her legs. Although there was cute strawberry printed fabric between his insistent fingers and her most sensitive area, Yui knew that she was almost to the point of climax so easily.

“Reiji, oh, Reiji,” Yui breathlessly whispered as her grip on his jacket tightened. He captured her mouth in a chaste yet passionate kiss as he removed his hand from beneath her skirt leaving her completely unfulfilled. As though he planned it (which he certainly did), the bell for school let out its first warning chime. Her eyes snapped open. _Seriously!?_ She thought as she detached herself from him.

It was business as usual for Reiji as he took a handkerchief from his pocket and quickly wiped his hand that had been roaming her moments ago. He handed it to her, “Clean yourself up. You look disheveled,” he commented. He put his glove back on, grabbed his own school bag, and exited the car. Yui was not far behind him, but she truly did look disheveled while she held Reiji’s handkerchief to her neck with her buttons still undone and her schoolbag and neck bow in the other hand.

“What a troublesome woman,” he sighed. Yui blushed and looked at the ground with a pout. It was her least favorite thing to hear him say. Reiji hastily helped her fix her blouse and neck bow, and made sure the bleeding on her neck had stopped. 

“Do not think that you have escaped discipline. We will continue when we return to the mansion,” Reiji said with a snarky smile, “Also, If I hear that you are late to class, the severity of your punishment will double. Do you understand?”

Yui nodded with her cheeks still bright with the color of strawberries. She turned to shut the door to the limo, and she turned back around to find that he had already vanished. 

Goddamn vampires!

Yui grit her teeth and groaned in aggravation over her confession of having a surprise for him (though no details were revealed! so maybe it was a partial win?), the prickling pain on her ass, the embarrassing redness on her upper thighs clearly visible from her spankings, and the overall unsatiated feeling between her legs, mocking her with each step as she ran to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reiji really does not get enough love so I'm hoping that this will be a satisfying little story for Reiji fans everywhere. (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑ This was my first time publicly publishing something so, uh, titillating? I hope it's tolerable. Also, sorry I picked such a cliche thing like Valentine's Day to write about, but, well, I'm kind of a cheesy person, and I love cliche things. ( ˘ ³˘)❤
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please look forward to the rest~! I'm going to need to go to church after I post the last part.  
> Good lord. (/∇＼*)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiji isn't the biggest fan of surprises nor does he appreciate all of Yui's deceit and secrets.

The day went by faster than anticipated for Yui. There had been a handful of instances that she had seen Reiji in the hallway of school, or at least she had felt him in her shadow during various parts of the day. He enjoyed doing this when she had been foolish, just to torment her. She swore she heard the soft clicking of his shoes echoing down the hallway behind her while she was returning to class from an errand for a teacher. She instantly felt the ghosting of hands on her shoulders, causing her mind to travel back to the not-so-distant past with a burst of memories. His fingers running up her legs, fangs at her neck, and how she became malleable in his arms. Her skin bristled and crawled. Yui spun around to find herself alone in the hallway.

Goddamn vampires! 

_"Do not think that you have escaped discipline. We will continue when we return to the mansion."_

The general lighthearted and fun atmosphere around school caused by Valentine's Day could not penetrate the edging sense of anxiety fueled titillation caused by Reiji’s stern promise before school began. Yui had been successfully distracted by him all day, and he had put forth such little effort to do so.

The car ride home had been incredibly awkward. The only one who seemed pleased with their day was Kanato, who had been given the majority of his brother’s chocolates. Yui noted the shape of Reiji’s schoolbag puckering slightly, and she turned her head away with a pout in an attempt to ignore it. It was probably chocolates; Reiji was popular with his classmates, after all. She needed to eject any jealous thoughts from her mind since it had an inconvenient souring effect on her blood. Sensing this, Reiji told Kanato he would be giving his younger brother his own chocolates tomorrow, since he seemed desperate to inhale the share that he received from everyone else in the car like a rabid animal. This calmed her nerves considerably. 

Needless to say, Kanato had some choice words to say to Reiji, but the car carefully parked in front of the mansion before the exchange got too heated. Always the last to climb out, Yui followed Reiji out of the vehicle and he offered her his hand to assist her. She smiled up at him when she got out of the limo, and was pleased to see that he also had a small smile spread across his face. This whole time she had avoided looking at him because she was scared that he was still upset with her, but she must’ve been wrong!

Oh, wait, scratch that.

His grip on her hand tightened considerably and Yui gasped from the pain. He continued to smile lightly. Now she knew that it had only been a cruel expression. She had fallen for his clever little trap.

“Reiji-san!” she whined.

“Shall we get to the bottom of your deceit?” he suggested. He hastily ushered her to the brick wall on the outside of the manor, in a somewhat secluded spot where a small garden had begun to grow wild, and pinned her to it with her arms above her head. All of this over a little surprise that she had for him!

“It’s just a surprise, Reiji-san!” Yui exclaimed exactly what was on her mind as she fought against his immovable grip.

He looked as though he wanted to start laughing for a split second but instead he cleared his throat.

“Surprises are unnecessary. Tell me quickly,” Reiji commanded.

“No way.” Yui refused.

In that moment, he looked so pleased with her defiance that he could just ravage her pinned against the ivy covered brick wall immediately. But that would unfortunately end the fun far too quickly.

“There are ways to get it out of you,” his other hand stroked her cheek lightly, “It is only a matter of time. Since it is such a, ah, special day, I could escort you down to your most favorite place in the dungeon. You seem to enjoy speaking freely there.”

He ran his thumb lightly from the topmost button on her blouse up her throat and held it underneath her chin. She trembled as she felt warmth begin to spread below her bellybutton from his threats and touches. It didn’t help that she had been feeling immensely sexually frustrated all day. Any other day this would be an interesting beginning to an exciting liaison, but she had to be strong! For her plan!

“Not…not the dungeon,” Yui managed to push the words from her mouth.

“Oh, what an excellent answer,“ his grin widened wickedly as though she had nailed her own fate sealed shut.

“No!” she exclaimed while shaking her head and meeting him square in the eye, “Your room! I want to go to your room!”

There was a look she had not elicited from him in a very long time: genuine surprise. His grip loosed enough for her to wriggle free of her trap.

“May we?” she asked boldly while nibbling on her lower lip.

His eyes narrowed.

“Please understand that a change in location will not make things any easier on you.”

“10 minutes. I’ll meet you up there. Please give me 10 minutes,” Yui begged.

Reiji folded his arms and complied, though he did not look pleased.

“10 minutes it is, then,” he sternly confirmed.

///

After a quick double check of the contents in her bag, Yui began to eagerly speed walk to Reiji’s room. She had rushed to strip herself of her uniform and fly into casual clothes. She also took the initiative to pull her hair back and put slightly more fancy black undergarments on. If she was doing this, she was going to go all out!

Yui held the wooden rail for the stairs as she ascended quickly, taking the steps two at a time. She reached Reiji’s room with one minute to spare, as evidence from the clock he had placed on the wall outside of his room “to thoroughly remind her of her impending punishments when she was late,” as he so lovingly put it. 

What a nice guy.

That same wonderfully nice guy was there to open the door for her before she could even knock, and she stepped in lightly.

“I made it with one minute to spare!” Yui exhaled while trying to catch her breath from running. She praised herself aloud for her hustle, since she knew she would get no such words out of Reiji.

“You seem to be misinformed. You are one minute late,” Reiji held out his pocket watch as proof for her inspection. 

“Huh?! But the clock outside-“ Yui began.

“Oh, that clock? Someone must have changed the time to lure you into a false sense of security. I will get an attendant to fix it immediately,” Reiji wickedly chuckled while crossing his arms.

“Not fair,” Yui muttered under her breath.   

She made her way over to Reiji’s bed with purpose and set down her tote bag, which held her precious surprise. Reiji watched her unpack with a frown. She took out the dress first, and smoothed it out on the bed followed by the apron that went over it. Next came the thigh-high stockings and garter belt. She had sent a familiar to get these items yesterday, which was every bit embarrassing as it was receiving them later that day. Lastly, there was a special box with a ribbon that she chose to place on his nightstand.

Finally finished, Yui peeked at Reiji for his reaction with her face flushed. His arms were still folded as he waited for her explanation.

“Surprise?” she said with relative uneasiness. Her confidence was dwindling. 

“What is this?”

“It is, well, its something I wanted to wear for you. Today. I thought that it might be fun to, um, try it.”

A few moments of splitting silence ticked by before Reiji sighed.

“That is truly a foolish notion.”

“But, Reiji!“

“It’s unnecessary.”

“Just let me change into it and then you’ll see-“ she reached down to pick the pieces up.

“Please wait a moment,” he ordered sternly. Yui flinched and froze. He had been prying and intrusive all day, disrupting her innocent plans that she wanted him to enjoy on her terms, just for once! It was disheartening to say the least. 

“Goodness,” Reiji sighed and straightened his glasses. His shoulders slumped as though _he_ were the one that had such a vexing day, “Your manners today have been so poor. I’ll not have you move another step until I’ve permitted it. If you insist on wearing this, I’ll dress you properly here and now.”

She almost choked on her breath at his statement. He really could be so unbelievable at times, but if this was the only way, so be it. He ordered her to lift her hands above her head and she complied. First came her pink top followed by her black camisole. He undid the hook and eye and side zip of her shorts easily, as though he had it memorized, and they fell to the floor for her to step out of. Now only donning her lingerie, she felt her skin prickle from the room’s temperature. This was possibly also caused by her embarrassment as she had not expected to be so defenseless before they had even gotten to play. Her dirty intentions were obvious once she was stripped down to so little, though Reiji made no comment on whether he noticed or cared.

Reiji began to methodically dress her as though she were a model to be pieced together. He ordered her to sit, pulled on her stockings for her, and clipped the ends of the garter belt in place to hold them up. Every touch was tortuous. His fingers lingered in certain places to straighten things here and there as part of her screamed internally to outright abandon the game and let his hands begin to explore her fully. On his command, she settled into her shoes again. He pulled the dress over her head and encouraged her to turn around. He began to even out the corset lacing in the back, something she had left undone the previous time she tried it on.

“Breathe in through your nose,” Reiji instructed. Yui followed his instructions but instead gasped as he pulled the lacing through wickedly tight. The grommets were puckering from the tightness and she shook her head.

“Too tight, too tight,” Yui squeaked. He tied the back despite her complaining and she let out a sigh to find that it really wasn’t all that bad to acclimate to. If anything, it was far more snug and flattering on her today than it was two days ago. Next came the apron, which he spent a few moments on, perfecting the back bow. He told her to turn around so she shakily followed orders.

He looked her up and down carefully to study the full look. He smirked and let out a quiet snort of laughter. It reminded her similarly to the reaction that Shu also had. She grit her teeth. Seriously. What the hell.

“It certainly does fit you. However-“

“‘However’?” Yui repeated, worried.

“However, a maid? Honestly,” he chuckled as though Yui had played quite a funny joke, “I simply cannot fathom you as such, inadequate as you can be at times.”

Reiji offered a knowing shrug and another sarcastic eye roll that he was so fond of using. That stung. Yui practically blew steam from her nostrils with a huff.

“Please let me prove it to you!”

His mirth-filled eyes returned to meet hers. She quickly sniffed in a breath of air and exhaled through her mouth. With it, all excited, frightened, and nervous feeling melted from her, passing down through the tips of her fingers. Carefully, carefully, she constructed a mask right in front of him, just to give him a taste of the game. Just to prove him wrong.

“Master. I beg of you,” she bowed, her back perfectly angled, voice even more desperate and meek than usual, “I only live to serve you. Please allow me the opportunity to do so. If just for one day, please grant my wish.”

After a moment Yui allowed herself to tilt her head up to see his expression. There it was again, twice in one day, no less. His garnet eyes were slightly widened with shock, though he hastily turned his head to the side and fixed his glasses followed by another cute expression. Eyebrows dipped to show a slight discomfort from embarrassment, though he seemed to be genuinely thinking very hard about her proposal. Fortunately, her request had the positive influence that she hoped it would.

He glanced back down at her big ruby eyes shining and begging, full of hope. He finally sighed as he made his decision. 

“I concede,” Reiji said, but he held up his hand, “However there are two rules. If the rules are not followed, then your game will promptly end. Agreed?”

It took everything in Yui not to happily dance around the room. Instead, her lips curled up in satisfaction and she offered him a firm nod. This wouldn’t be a game with Reiji if there was a lack of strict statutes to the situation. She had become an expert at following Reiji’s rules so she felt confident that she could succeed. 

“First, this will never happen again, do you understand? In addition, you will never speak of the events that transpire today after it ends.”

This rule bothered her, but she offered him another nod.

“Second, if your execution is anything short of flawless there will be severe consequences.”

Now Yui began chewing on her lower lip worriedly. So if she messes up at all, it will be game over. It was only fair. Also, she was a little sad to hear that he would only go along with this once. She was determined to make this fun for both of them, though, so she agreed to his terms.

“So then, ah, Komori-san. What will you do now?” he said with a tilt of his head. Her eyes widened. So formal…was this a signal? Were they playing now? He very rarely called her that any longer.

“Welcome home, master,” Yui said calmly offering him another bow. She wanted nothing more than to please and impress her master with her depiction of a maid paralleled to his perfection. 

“Now if you would, please,” Reiji turned and began to shrug off his jacket. She helped him out of it with ease and folded it carefully across her arm.

“Would you like your jacket hung in your armoire?” Yui asked.

“That goes without saying,” He replied cooly. She fluttered her way over to his armoire and opened it up by it’s polished bronze handles. He was playing along quite nicely! After hanging up his jacket, she returned to his side without wasting a moment, each of her movements were calculated and precise. If perfection was a rule, she was prepared to deliver.

“How was your day, master?” she asked him.

“It began in a most interesting way,” Reiji said with a musing smile, as though he was fondly remembering the moment, while Yui blushed, “but was overall dull.” 

His responses had been clipped and short. She knew exactly what he needed.

“I’ll prepare tea for you right away, master.” 

She walked over to the area where she normally concocted tea in a corner of Reiji’s room and began her everyday routine with the electric kettle and other necessities. Yui had uncovered one of Reiji’s favorite tea sets out for the occasion. She knew that she would be a dead women if she broke it, hell, she might be dead just because she took it out of his collection downstairs and stowed it away the day before. Today was special, though, and he requested it on special occasions, so hopefully her intuition would be spot on. After she was finished, she placed everything on a tray and walked it over to where he was seated on the other side of his large room. Carefully, she placed each piece on the coffee table residing between his seating area, and then knelt to pour and prepare the cup to his usual preferences.

His middle finger traced the fine brocade on the armrest of his chair as he watched her closely, waiting for a mistake. Surprisingly, she really was somehow different from just a little costume change, or was something else motivating her? Her conscience must’ve been genuine and clear, simply wanting to please him by doing something such as this. It was just so _foolish_. He wanted to destroy these silly ideas that she had been harboring and punish her for her deceit. But he would wait, and play along. Like a gentleman, he would allow her inevitable blunder to come first so that he could savor fully tearing her apart, bit by bit. 

“I apologize for the wait,” Yui said as she handed the cup and saucer to Reiji with a small smile. She caught a glimpse of his eyes. He had been watching her intently with a studied and blank expression. She couldn’t really tell whether he was pleased or not, which made her feel slightly apprehensive, but she wasn’t about to give up.

“You've taken this set out for today, then?” He asked her. Of course he would bring up her choice of tableware.

“Yes, well, today is a special day so I thought that you want your favorite out to celebrate?” Yui said, mentally flinching that he brought it up.

“A valid presumption,” he agreed. Yui felt like she was soaring with pride from his comment. Now would be the perfect time to give him the chocolates that she worked so hard on.

“I have prepared something else special for today!” She walked back over to the small box that she had placed on the nightstand earlier.

“These are an earl grey infused truffle mousse coated in a layer of dark chocolate,” she explained. Now intrigued from their description, Reiji set down his cup and saucer.

“Earl grey infused? Is that right?” he said with a tilted smirk after she opened the box for him to see it brimming with several artfully constructed truffles. He was so perceptive that he must’ve seen how far back her deception went to make this possible. Her list of wrongdoings just increased slightly, and Yui swallowed dryly. An awfully excellent idea came to him and he tried to hide the wicked gleam in his eyes before suggesting it.

“Yes. I made them especially with your tastes in mind,” she nodded.

"I'll try one, though you know that I detest most confections. Feed it to your master," he commanded.

"Feed it...to?" she said slowly, and a blush crept across her cheeks as more of Yui began to appear and the perfectly pieced together maid mask began to waver.

"Yes. Kneel here," he motioned to the rug on the floor, "place it in your mouth, and feed it to me."

For a split second, she faltered from embarrassment. Emotions washed over her face, but, to Reiji's surprise, she calmed them fairly quickly.

"As you wish, master," Yui said obediently. She followed his orders and got down on her knees between his legs. She placed one of the chocolates between her pink lips and looked up at him expectantly.

Reiji was marginally taken aback, but mostly impressed with his little maid. He lowered his mouth to hers and took the chocolate. Their lips hardly touched, but they did nonetheless. He could sense the blood in her veins begin pumping at an alarming rate, but her face showed no signs of being directly affected. Her continence was stronger than he had anticipated. They locked eyes with one another, neither backing down, and he leaned back in his chair to relax.

His garnet eyes held such intensity and curiosity, like a cat’s, as he took his time to fully taste her creation. The movement of his jaw almost reminded her of the soft sway of a feline as well, ready to play with or devour his prey. She was prepared for either at this point after his intimate request. It was amazing how he could suck the very breath from her throat with just the pressure of his gaze. 

“The flavor is rich, yet not too sweet. The scent and taste of the tea have both come out quite nicely,” he took a moment to run his thumb across her bottom lip to clean any residue on her, and her eyelashes fluttered, “As expected of my maid.”

Maid? Oh, yeah. That was right. She was playing a game or something, wasn't she? Reiji has done a mind-blowing job at trying to make her slip up.

Yui could not think of a time (recently) that she had such high praise from Reiji. She almost broke character for a moment as tears threatened to spill from overflowing joy. Instead she shut her eyes and tried to calm herself. Yui knew him well enough to understand his angle now. He was certainly trying to court a mistake from her with his requests and words of praise. Though now that she understood this, she definitely would not fall for his tricks.

“Only the best for you. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

She left the oppressively tempting position of kneeling between his legs, to turn and pick up the tea pot with the intention of bringing it safely back to the corner with the electric kettle. 

Yui spun around and everything next happened in slow motion as her black heels caught on the fringe of the rug underneath the coffee table. Reiji stood and quickly grabbed her around her waist just in time to stop her continuous fall, but he could not stop the entire pot from falling to the floor, spilling tea everywhere. Luckily the pot itself had fallen in such a way that it didn’t break, and there wasn’t a terrible wet mess that couldn’t be cleaned up with ease…

However.  
This ended the game.

And it took everything in him to not start laughing aloud with amusement. Her performance had slipped right into his hands and now it was time for her silly little game to come under his complete control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ended up being a 3 part thing, but writing the foreplay just got WAY out of hand so I had to split it into another part. Sorry about that~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui's innocent little game has come to an end and she now finds herself as a submissive pawn in Reiji's twisted continuation of play.

Yui was nearly in tears as she stared at the puddle of tea on the floor for several agonizing moments while Reiji patiently held her steady. How. How did this even happen. She had been doing so well, but this blunder totally flipped her plan upside-down. Even on a normal day she would not make a terrible mistake so easily. Did his actions and words have a greater effect on her than she thought? Her heart had been thundering against her chest as he brushed her lips moments ago. Maybe she was only able to conceal so much behind her maid facade, though the rest of her body could not lie and pretend that he hadn’t unraveled and unsteadied her. Yui was dreading what would come next. She slowly turned her head over her shoulder to peek at Reiji. Normally, he would be mildly irritated about such a trivial and clumsy mistake, but for some strange reason he looked terribly, terribly, _terribly_ enraged.

Oops.

“For you to so haphazardly handle my belongings in such a manner….” he began.

“I will clean it up right away, Reiji-san. I’m so sorry,” Yui tried to apologize, but instead Reiji roughly moved his arm away from her waist and gripped her shoulder with one hand and her face with the other, uncomfortably squishing her cheeks together from either side using his thumb and index fingers.

“How dare you. How dare you let my name escape from your lips, you filthy common woman. I thought that I trained my maid to know better, but apparently this is not the case,” he hissed. Maid? Yui was more than a little confused. Was the game still on? Even though she messed up? Unfortunately, her master did not seem pleased with her at the moment. He lowered his face centimeters away from her own, and glared at her tersely from behind his spectacles. From this look alone she knew that her panties were wet and her whole body was delightfully shaking from fear and adrenaline. Yui’s eyes widened as she recalled his rules from the start of the game. 

_“If your execution is anything short of flawless there will be severe consequences.”_

She was in trouble, and she had no idea how deep she was in. One thing Yui knew for certain is that this was not cute maid playtime with Reiji any longer. Severe consequences administered from her unforgiving lover were no delicate matter.

He released her and she immediately dropped to the floor in a low bow. With her forehead inches from the floor she finally replied-

“Master, please forgive me for my terrible mistake!”

He looked down at her and, as Reiji, was very happy with her apology. Seeing her cower and bow so low to the floor for him was quite satisfying. Unfortunately, as her master, he was furious with her. He used the flawlessly polished shoe on his foot to unceremoniously scoop beneath her chin and tilt her face upwards to him. Oh, _yes_. It was also quite nice to have her tearfully looking at him from her position so pathetically far below his own, figuratively underneath his heel if he so wished. Did she have any idea how enticing she looked at the moment? For the second time today he was so pleased with her reactions that he came close to dropping everything to fuck her. It wouldn’t be so bad to just have her right here and now, pinned to the floor, yielding to him while crying and quivering. 

He ultimately decided it was still too early to end such an interesting game with so many pieces still in play. He had thought of a great way to humiliate and checkmate his simple little maid. Plus, his floor was dirty and that was absolutely unacceptable.

“Clean it up.” he commanded.

Wordlessly, she stood.

“With a rag, please, Komori-san,” he added after she had walked halfway to his personal bathroom. She resisted the temptation to turn and look at him questioningly, since a mop would be a better instrument to use on the hardwood floor, but she knew that back-talking would dig her into a deeper hole. The game was still on, but she knew Reiji-or, her master, would not let another mistake slide.

She secured a couple of hand towels from the linen closet and dampened one. Yui returned to find Reiji pulling out one of his very favorite little accessories for their personal time: his riding crop. Yui came to stand in front of him. She didn’t dare to look at his current expression. It was probably still angry. This was not ideal. He very pointedly set the small whip down on the table and sat in order to pick up his tea cup to continue drinking.

Yui knelt on the floor to begin cleaning, and he cleared his throat.

“Properly. On your hands and knees,” he ordered.

She caught herself before she could roll her eyes, and obeyed his orders. 

“I am still quite displeased with you. Turn around. I do not wish to see the face of my inadequate maid at the moment,” he grinned above the porcelain cup, enjoying the still warm tea and eagerly anticipating her next reaction.

It took her a moment to think about his request, but she sat up with her eyes wide when she realized where this was going.

“But Reiji-I mean, master!” she sputtered.

“Oh? Are you disobeying your master?” he asked her playfully. Ugh. Now he was just having too much fun. She did not expect Reiji to ask something so crude of her, but she reluctantly followed his orders. She faced away from him on her hands and knees. The short skirt flayed up behind her, displaying everything it normally hid- the strain of the elastic bands connecting her garter belt to her thigh-highs from the demeaning position, her black lace panties, which were now immodestly crawling up her ass, along with the back of her thighs, bashfully squeezed together to hide another, more honest, part of her that was more than excited to play along with Reiji’s game.

Yui noticed the delicate clink of porcelain being set down behind her as she heard Reiji rise to his feet. She felt her stomach drop and a cold sweat begin to form across her abdomen from fear and excitement; it’s amazing how similar those two emotions can be. Her leg muscles flexed and stiffened as she felt the small curled piece of leather slowly trail from one side of her bottom to the other. She squeezed her eyes shut and began to tremble involuntarily.

“This won’t do. You have yet to even begin your task,” Reiji said with a disappointed tongue click. His whip tested the back of her thigh with a few light taps, “You had better get started, Komori-san.”

“Yes, master.”

With one dry towel, she began to wipe up the mess. It was maddeningly silent for several moments as he intently watched her nervously clean.

“Those chocolates truly are exquisite,” he finally broke the silence.

“Thank you, master,” she managed to whisper without her voice shaking too noticeably.

“And they complement my tea so well that I have to wonder if the center was made with tea from my own collection,” stepping in front of her, he used the rod from the crop to lift her chin and stretch her neck to look up at him, “Which begs the question: Did it come from my own collection?”

She whimpered and her eyes shifted to the side uncomfortably. 

“And your little costume. If I had to guess, it belongs to Laito. The entirety of the household somehow knew about this, isn’t that right?”

Another pathetic whimper followed by an apology.

“You’ve somehow managed to keep all of this from me. On top of it all, you were also late to arrive today. What a long list of reprehensible misconduct. Oh, Yui...” his voice trailed off. Reiji shook his head with a sadistic grin, his fangs visibly bared in his wide smile.

Reiji took a few graceful steps to return behind her and she went rigid when she heard the rustling of his sleeves as he delicately rolled them up to his forearms. A split-second whistle was heard on the air before the light crack from the sound of leather hitting her exposed bottom.

She couldn’t help but squeak out his name in desperation and grip the towel she was using tightly.

“Honestly. Making the same mistake for a second time. As a servant, you should not use my name so familiarly.”

The switch met her twice as punishment for her error, licking out like a small, stinging fire across her.

“Master!” Yui gasped.

“Much better. Please do not forget your place,” Reiji reminded her tenderly. 

She felt the leather brush fully across her bottom again like a feather-light loving stroke. Her mind was addled so she couldn’t help but let out a moan from the mix-matched sensations. This provoked another strike, and she squeaked a little louder than before, which only caused his smile to widen. Yui sunk down to the floor on her elbows and forearms with her ass conveniently sticking out, seemingly eager for more of the white hot pain.

“Such a lackadaisical work ethic will only prolong this session of disciple. Goodness, this has become quite troublesome. Be grateful that your _master_ cares so much about your education to teach your body so thoroughly,” he mocked her little game by sarcastically continuing to play.

Yui knew from the slight hint of joy in his voice he was just tickled by whipping the sense out of her. And his pleasure in turn gave her pleasure. Still shaking, she attempted to lift herself back onto her hands, though she collapsed further onto the floor with her cheek pressed to the ground when she felt the folded leather at the end of the crop poke and press into her lacy panties.

“Oh? Going so far as to lick the floor clean, I see. Strict discipline seems to be great motivational tool for a pathetic _servant_ such as you.”

All Yui could do was tearfully nod in response. There was, without question, no way to deny it as she arched her back further to prompt more extensive prodding.

He ordered her to get back up to actually finish her job with a few more light and testing taps on the back of her pinkened legs and bottom. Yui got off the floor and back on her hands and knees with much effort. Now using the damp towel, she struggled to completely wipe away any trace of the stickiness of tea, however Reiji continued to distract her in her work, running the whip across her ass over and over while prodding it in sensitive and diverting places. The sharp stinging radiating from her entire bottom caused by his discipline combined with the tender and arousing caresses caused her to bite her lip so hard that it drew blood. Before she even realized it, two droplets lightly fell to the floor that she just cleaned. This of course did not go unnoticed by her vampiric tormentor.

“Stand up,” he commanded, and she quickly obeyed, eager to move on from her position on the floor. 

He had become more aware of how parched he was from the honeyed scent of her blood now hanging in the air. He took a moment to examine her lower lip, moistened and bright crimson from her blood. The bite she made had been shallow, but still enough to break the skin.

“Now you’ve even made a mess of yourself. Really. Unbelievable,” Reiji quietly muttered with feigned irritation before leaning in to kiss her. He delicately pulled her body closer with one arm while his tongue willingly took the coppery taste of blood from her mouth into his own. He sucked at her swollen bottom lip to drain all that the light puncture would liberate. She moaned and her hands flew up to begin pawing at him, but he broke away from the kiss looking more than a little satisfied.

“Getting a touch desperate, are you not?”

With that, Reiji lead her over to one of the cushioned arm chairs and made himself comfortable. He coaxed her to sit in the small space between his legs with her back to his chest. Across from them was an exquisite mirror hung on the wall. Yui had secretly enjoyed this mirror for often allowing her to steal innocent glances at Reiji when he was seated in his chair and not in her normal line of sight. She really loved this mirror for that purpose, however she would now curse it for its existence in this situation. Seeing her own reflection basically sitting on Reiji made her discomposure heighten. His chin found comfort on her shoulder and his light breathing on her skin caused shivers to run up and down her spine like small shockwaves with each inhale and exhale. 

“Please relax,” he whispered into her ear and gave her a lingering kiss on her temple. Her spine had felt so rigid before his kiss but she cautiously leaned into him, persuaded by his tenderness. He began to stroke the top of her left leg lightly for a few moments before encouraging her to move her thigh over his own, so that now her left foot was off the ground with her leg situated onto the other side of his. After making her do the same with her other leg, she now sat with both legs held open wide. His hand found her waist and gave her a solid squeeze for a job well done, though Yui immediately attempted to hold her dress down to cover herself with both hands. The mirror was so intimidating. Every expression and movement was reflected for her and her partner’s viewing. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to put the mirror out of her mind.

“A maid cannot do her job very well with her eyes closed. Isn’t that right, Komori-san?” Reiji reminded her, his breath still a low tickling whisper in her ear.

Yui whimpered in response and she slowly opened her eyes to look at their reflection. Her face and chest were both flushed bright red and the muscles in her hands were taught, holding the hem of the dress down along with her last ounce of self-respect.

“Excellent. Much better.” he purred and gave her another kiss on her temple as a reward.

“Master-” she nearly choked out as she resisted biting her tender lip. She knew what he was going to ask for next as dread bubbled in her stomach. 

“Lift your skirt for me with both hands. I wish to see exactly how desperate my servant is.”

Yui gave a small sob of frustration. Part of her was ready to gladly perform this order, but the more demure side of her was overwhelmed and panicked. He would have his way no matter which part of herself she would rely on to react. She timidly lifted the hem with both hands and finally crushed the fabric to her chest with her fists balled up. Yet again she was made wholly vulnerable in front of her sadistic lover. 

One of Reiji’s arms snaked across her tummy, to hold her firmly against him, and the other began to draw circles on the inside of her thigh. Yui’s legs involuntarily twitched as though they tried to clamp themselves together to hide her embarrassment, and her eyes glassed over with tears pooling in the corner of her eyelids. She could not keep her dewy eyes off of Reiji’s reflection, his mischievous garnet eyes drinking her in, her body pouring his cup.

“Oh my. You’re trembling. Are you frightened?” he asked, roused by her terror. She never failed to disappoint in naturally exciting him with her genuine pure reactions. 

“Ye-es.” her stammering was absolutely pitiful. Here she was, shaking like a rabbit, and he looked positively predatory. It was all very fitting.

“That is wise,” his nose and lips nuzzled the crook of her neck, “A misbehaving little maid should fear her master, especially one so guilty as yourself.”

She watched as his lips parted at the nape of her neck and his sharp fangs sunk into her skin, slowly and fully. Yui squirmed as she felt the familiar pressure of the sucking sensation drawing her into his mouth followed by his contentedly hot sigh on her neck as his tongue traced the wound for her sugared blood pulled from the puncture.

Yui gasped when she felt his hands finally wander down her panties and to her center. Two fingers dipped in and out of her carefully and his lips couldn’t help but upturn into a smirk while still pressed to her neck. Another condition she could never disappoint in- she was always astonishingly wet after heavy punishments. He continued sucking at her neck while attending to a part of her that he had left dissatisfied far earlier in the day.

Yui’s mind was scrambled from the two sensations, the scales of her conflicting emotions began to tip in the favor of shameless indecency. She watched her own lips part to pant without inhibition as she was engulfed with pleasure from Reiji’s thorough stimulation. He hummed in approval and began to suck her harder and move his digits inside of her faster and far more adamantly while also paying special attention to her clit. She attempted to shut her eyes and tilt her head back, but he stopped fingering her to reprimand her. 

“If you refuse to keep your eyes open, I’ll cease this playing and simply suck you until you lose consciousness.”

She reluctantly obeyed, forced to look at her own lewd, pleasured expression and Reiji assertively eyeing her over her shoulder.

“I would hope that you abstain from showing such an expression to just anyone,” he whispered into her ear, “Your pain, your pleasure, it belongs to me.”

“I do. Belong to you. Ma-ster.” she responded with her chest rising and falling in desperate breaths.

He took a moment to reach over to the coffee table and secure one of her chocolates from their box. He rewarded her by placing one into her open mouth and then switched to the other side of her neck and claimed it, too, with his fangs. Yui moaned as he returned to touching her and felt her knees tremble as all tension in her body rose to a near tipping point. The chocolate began to melt in her mouth slowly so she took care to keep her mouth closed and savor the flavor along with the other overwhelming sensations. She was so, so close.

Her toes curled in her shoes and the muscles at the bottom of her abdomen tightened as she released into orgasm. Yui completely leaned into him for support while still panting, dramatically seeking air to fill her lungs. Tears finally spilled down her cheeks and to her neck. Reiji withdrew his hand from her and held it up for their inspection while she attempted to piece herself back together.

“My, my. What a mess you’ve made for your master. Clean it up,” he ordered. She parted her lips and took his fingers into her mouth to suck clean. Her mind was completely warped as she swirled her tongue around Reiji’s fingers, the taste of her own cum and chocolate on her palate, both products of her own design.

Yui, though slightly dizzy and disheveled from blood loss and her very recent orgasm, was anticipating more, and judging from the hardness pressing into her from Reiji, he was wanting to take things further as well. She decided to get him back for all of his punishments by gripping the arm-rests of the chair for support and deeply grinding her bottom into his front. He dipped his forehead to lean on her back for a moment and she heard him shakily exhale. He lifted his head to glare at her reflection for her little act of defiance.

“Willful little maid. I’ll have you on the bed now, Komori-san.”

“Of course,” she tried not to reply too enthusiastically.

Yui stood up, shakily, and made her way over to his bed, taking off her apron in the process. She didn’t really get to do many maid-like things…or did she? The past hour was a blur. A very wild and exciting blur. She undid the back corset lacing and removed her shoes with her back turned to him while she also enjoyed the sounds that his clothing made as he undressed. She heard the leather of his belt slide from the pant’s belt loops, and the rustling of the buttons on his shirt unhitching from each button hole. By the time she was out of her own dress and reaching around to unhook her bra, she felt his hands stop her.

“Allow me,” Reiji whispered. He took his index finger and traced it down her spine from the nape of her neck down to the clasp and unhooked it easily after she shivered and let out a small squeak. 

Yui allowed the garment to fall off of her shoulders and onto the floor. He urged her to delicately turn to face him, and she gracefully deferred. Moving both of his hands to her neck and behind her ears, he held her face with a certain steady gentleness. Yui's lips parted slightly once his thumb tilted her chin up to look at him. Her eyes reflected in his own, shining with a sliver of timid anticipation as to what he would do to her next, yet trusting and yielding to him wholly. Towering over her, the bangs of his dark hair tickling her cheeks, Reiji admired her submissiveness momentarily before his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. Her tongue moved into his mouth to brush across one of his sharp fangs. Now with a small wound on her tongue leaking blood, he became more emphatic. His nostrils breathed out a deep exhale of satisfaction as his tongue savored the taste of her blood, sweetening his palate. She returned his affection with enthusiasm, especially when one of his hands trailed down her body, from her collarbone, thumbing the nipple of her breast, running down her flat tummy, and to her hip to give it a squeeze of warning before he shoved her body in shock out of the kiss and onto the plush bed. 

“Hands and knees again. Now.” he ordered, his voice less playful, more authoritative.

“Again? But what about my stockings, and, um, panties?” Yui questioned.

"I'll not ask you again."

She quickly complied and got into the position anyway. Peeking over her shoulder, she admired his body, tall and slim but toned. She watched him remove his glasses and carefully set them on the nightstand, and briefly run his fingers through his dark hair. God, she really could just worship him for the rest of her pathetic life and be content at submitting and kneeling to the altar of his every whim until the day she died.

"Do you like to see me, on my hands and knees, that is?" Yui wondered aloud, though she could hardly believe such crude words escaped her mind and spilled from her mouth. Reiji turned his attention back to her with a quirk in his brow and let out an amused huff of surprise from her question.

“It is an appropriate position to educate an unruly maid such as yourself," the mattress dipped as he finally joined her on the bed, "Also, I believe that you quite enjoy it. Am I wrong?”

Her cheeks grew hot as she whipped her head away from him to look down at her fists clenched on the bedding. How embarrassing.

He took the opportunity in her position to slide the palm of his hand down the curve of her spine all the way up to her neck. Lazily, he traced his hand back to its first position while letting his fingertips lightly drag across her back in the process. Yui practically purred as he repeated himself, this time applying more pressure and she arched her back in a cat-like manner and lowered her face closer to the mattress. This elicited an amused bit of laughter from her lover that never failed to turn her on easier than flipping a light switch. She swore that her cunt was dripping wet at this point, honestly twitching as though begging for him to stir her up further. Reiji tested the durability of her garter belt by pulling it back and letting it snap on both sides. She eagerly wagged her bottom from side to side and placed it flush against his lower abdomen, insisting that he begin, but he seemed to be more content at appreciating other aspects of her.

Only when he started massaging her bottom in circles with his thumb did she finally whip her head around to look at him with an aggravated glare. Unsurprisingly, he was smugly looking down at her, and his self-assured smirk made her insides liquefy.

“Oh, please don’t mind me. I was awaiting your instruction before I continued.”

“Reiji, please.“

He took her ponytail into his hand that was attending to her moments ago and pulled her head back slightly.

“How many times must you make the same mistake in one day?” Reiji murmured almost thoughtfully in a teasing way.

“Master,” Yui corrected herself with a gasp, and he loosened his grip on her hair, “Please.”

“How can I help you? You’ve made many demands recently and have been quite the ill-behaved maid, full of secrets and deception. I’ve been patient with you until now. I’ll only listen to you if you openly tell me what you honestly need,” he responded.

The shred of her left that was shy stole her voice, unwilling to be upfront with her desires and resisting the humiliation of begging him to fuck her. Yui let out a whine of frustration; it was just too much to blurt it out. Sometimes she just couldn’t do it without the right encouragement. To see her distressed and teeming with perversion seemed to give him a twisted sort of joy so he was prepared to tease or punish the words out of her.

“Speechless? Well, that won’t do,” Reiji said, his voice somewhat disappointed but mostly delighted by her defiance.

He moved her panties to the side and lined himself up, practically inside of her, but not quite. If she snapped her hips back she would be able to finally have him inside of her, just as she craved. His other hand made its way to her center to slide around her sensitive clit.

“Oh god!” she practically screamed from the teasing feeling. He ceased all movement, subjugating her senses to teeter between torment and ecstasy.

“If you won’t speak honestly, I’ll have to give your mouth something to do,” Reiji thoughtfully mused, though truthfully his patience was running thin since he wanted this just as badly as she.

Her jaw set as she fought with herself. 

_Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. You can say it. Just say it. Just say it._

“I want you to fuck me,” Yui whispered quickly from between her clenched teeth.

He removed his hand from coaxing her to reach out and grab her hair again. She cried out from the loss of one teasing feeling to the next more painful sensation of her outstretched neck.

“Such awful manners. That is not how you ask your master for something.”

Yui whined, but gave in.

“Master. I want you to fuck me. Please, I’m begging you,” she finally asked as her clenched fist gave a small bouncing pound onto the mattress and she snuggled her face slightly into the fluffy bedding.

“Very well. If only because you asked so politely,” he congratulated her on her refined obscene request. 

Reiji finally entered her and they both sighed together, half from satiated relief and half from the general sweet sensation, and he began to move, unrelenting but tender. Her hips eagerly rocked to meet his with each movement, so glad that his time of torture and teasing was finally over. He continued to move one hand up and down her spine, each trace leaving her skin burning and tingling sweetly, while the other held her rigidly by her hip. 

“You’re so wet,” his voice was resonant and proud, “Have you learned your lesson? From all of your punishments?”

Yui nodded her head emphatically to shamelessly agree with his observation. 

“Oh, yes! Thank you, master!”

Her transparency as she became completely unhinged from lust was amusing. He let out a vicious chuckle and forcefully thrust himself into her fully. She saw white spots dance across her vision, and let out a little scream of surprise.

“So honest. As a proper little maid should be.”

Her resolve had now dissipated into hot and maddening need for him as she begged for him to take her faster and harder. Yui lost any inkling of her virtuous qualities while Reiji became more and more confident and assured as he quickened their pace to fulfill her desires.

And maybe thats what really drove her over the edge. No matter how heated or how passionate they were when they were ignited together did she ever see Reiji truly lose a sense of control. He was never erratic or fitful, but consistently methodical and knowing, an expert. It didn’t matter whether he was being light and loving, or rough and intense, Reiji was always the leader of this dance. He could take the energy of her secret lascivious nature and play it to his advantage. She should've realized sooner that even though this playtime was something that she initiated, Reiji would always gain the upper hand and bring her whims under his authority, where she belonged. 

Here she was, desperately bending her spine, hopelessly moaning, and pressing herself into the mattress so that he could get her at just the right angle to send her straight over the edge again. Her moans and gasps echoed through the large room, resounding and growing louder with each hard push in and quick pull away. Yui was tightening around him like a vice as she felt the pooling sensation in her lower abdomen threatening to erupt with an even greater magnitude than her first. She knew she would be completely spent afterwards due to their prior intense foreplay, however, so she desperately held on to prolong things.

“Reiji-“ she went to warn him with a whimper, her quick breaths in time with his consistent rhythm.

“By all means,” he uttered, undoubtedly close to coming himself.

The muscles below her bellybutton contracted and squeezed him tightly inside of her as she came down in a spiral of pleasure. After that it didn’t take long for Reiji to follow her. With both hands now gripped firmly at her hips, he allowed her name to hiss past his teeth in a whisper while he came inside of her. She collapsed on her stomach, her whole body trembling and weary. She savored her orgasm by clenching her thighs together and nibbling on the end of her pinky while cooing out Reiji’s name over and over.

Reiji left her and made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up straightaway. Only after leaving the bathtub faucet running with warm water did he return to the bedroom to quickly get on pants and a shirt. While grabbing his glasses from the nightstand he took a moment to appreciate Yui’s pleasure-washed state. He allowed himself a small notion of pride to know that he absolutely put her in her place successfully and appreciated how she was at her peak of beauty after being completely and utterly consumed by him.

“Yui?” he called while raising his voice louder than normal to forcibly snap her out of her pleasure coma. She scrambled to sit up quickly.

“Yes, master?” Yui blurted out without thinking. She slapped her palm over her mouth, instantly regretting her stupid mistake.

Reiji rolled his eyes out of annoyance.

“I’m sorry, Reiji-san. It won’t happen again,” she whispered while mentally cursing herself. She wasn’t allowed to talk about it, as per the rules that he set.

“Please remove yourself from the bed so that we may collect the sheets,” he urged her. She attempted to follow his orders and wobbled when the bottom of her feet took on the weight of her body. Yui’s mind felt like a floating feather from all of their proceedings, and her knees weakened. Luckily, Reiji caught her for the second time that day, and she leaned into him for support with a groan.

“Ah, it’s no good. My head is so fuzzy,” Yui said with her fists clenched from frustration. She hated the idea of disappointing him, but her head was swimming and her body was weak.

His lips twitched into a frown.

“Then it can’t be helped,” he sighed. He lifted her up easily to carry her to the bathroom and sat her down on the edge of the nearly filled tub. He stood above her with his arms crossed after turning off the water.

“Honestly. Are you even coherent enough to remove the rest of your clothing?” he huffed.

“Yes,” she mumbled with her cheeks bright red while studying the white and black marbled tiles of his bathroom floor, “Thank you.”

“You gratitude in unnecessary. Do make sure to wash and polish yourself completely.”

“Right,” she agreed in a pout with even her ears burning. 

Reiji closed the bathroom door behind him as he left. She began to slide herself out of her thigh-highs and garter belt, and peel her cum-ridden panties off of herself as well. When her skin finally met the warm water, she happily sighed as the liquid soothed any small aches that she had received. Yui inhaled deeply and was surprised to smell a hint of, was that lavender? And maybe chamomile, too? He must’ve added products to the bath water to make it exceedingly relaxing and pleasant, so she made sure to follow his instructions with a small smile on her face. Reiji did care, but it took a keen sense of observation to notice.

She emerged from the bathroom in her nightgown just as he was sliding the last pillow into a fresh pillowcase.  

“Sorry that I was unable to help,” Yui said with a guilty pang in her small voice. Even though they had not exactly dirtied the bed, Reiji upheld his ritualistic tradition of changing the sheets after sex. 

“It was no problem,” he replied cooly.  

There was a moment of silence that held them separate from one another. Yui shifted her weight from one foot to the other, wondering if she should speak up.

“Out with it.” he commanded icily.

“Oh! Well, I was just wondering if I was going to be staying in your room?” Yui questioned hopefully. This was usually the case after such intimate situations, though occasionally Reiji had experiments to perform and work to be finished, and she would have to return to her own room.

“But of course.”

“Oh, good,” she said with a grin pulled across her lips happily. 

“Don’t look so content just yet,” Reiji sighed while looking mildly perturbed.

She flinched and waited for the earful that she was about to get.

“Now. Where to even begin? First of all, do not, under any circumstance, conspire with my brothers to create some ridiculous scheme such as this ever again. Honestly. You should have been aware of this already. It will not be tolerated. Secondly, deceit under the guise of an innocent surprise is still deceit. When I ask something of you, you must be honest and not unscrupulous. Understood? Also, Valentine’s day and other such foolish holidays are ordinarily not celebrated in this household.”

He was really digging into her, but she nodded while looking at the floor in shame.

“I understand,” she said dimly with her head tilted down and her damp hair covering her face, looking truly pitiable.

Reiji observed that she seemed to have learned her lesson well so he stopped himself there. He straightened his glasses and smirked.

“That being said, I could imagine there are worse ways to spend a day together. I did enjoy the chocolates that you created,” quickly, he closed the distance between them and took one of her hands into his own, “I must praise you for understanding my tastes so well.”

She felt goosebumps prickle down her arms from surprise and her face lifted to look into his.

“Truly?” 

“I would not lie to you, my dear.”

As if that was not enough to make her heart pound so forcefully in her chest to reverberate down to her toes, he brought the back of her hand to his lips and offered her a small, sweet kiss. This left her wondering whether it was just the chocolates alone that were so perfectly aligned with his tastes, but she decided not to chase the conjecture past her own thoughts.

“You really hate surprises, don’t you?” Yui asked.

“I dislike devotion to such frivolous activities,” Reiji responded with a huff. She stifled a giggle.

“Right, okay. No more surprises for you then. I really like them, but I know it’s not for everybody.”

“I’ll have no more unexpected demands from you today. Into bed you go before your legs yet again decide they do not wish to support you any longer.”

He ushered her to the bed to lie down before he turned off the lights. Yui rolled onto her side and snuggled into the soft feather pillow. Reiji was normally the type of person to offer her a chaste kiss before making himself comfortable separately without offering any other sort of other affection, but today, however, he placed himself right behind her on the bed to hold her after the lights were out. His nose nuzzled her damp hair lovingly and her face grew warm on her cool pillow when she felt his chest swell to inhale her deeply and exhale into a contented sigh. Small things like this caused her heart to pang in an overflowing feeling of love for him. He meant so much to her, and she was truly elated that she was able to semi-successfully execute her plans to make him happy.

Yui’s eyelids began to sink lower and finally shut heavily. She was exhausted and admittedly a little sore in certain places, but quite happy. Just as she felt her consciousness slowly slip away to submerge herself in dreamland, she felt Reiji’s arms tighten around her slightly.

“Goodnight, my little maid,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? I've never posted my smut publicly, and this is probably the most intense thing I've written, so I really hope that it is decent. It took a lot of research to write this, honestly. I've been studying all of the vampire boys carefully, so I hope that I did a good job of writing them, specifically Reiji! Before writing this I took the time to re-listen to all of his drama CDs (especially the very first one *v* my faveee!), re-read his routes and miscellaneous translations multiple times, re-read his manga, re-watched the anime, and listened to his character songs literally every day. Though, to be honest, I listen to DL music daily anyway so that didn't really take more effort. Reiji deserves more love so I hope that, if you read this, and you like Reij, that it made you like him more, OR if you read this, and you disliked Reij, that it made you a fan! (•̀⌄•́)
> 
> I actually have a cutesy epilogue written, but I'm not sure if I want to post it as well or not. This ended on a good note so I'm conflicted. Looking back, I had written a section for the Mukami bros to come interact with Yui a little bit during the school portion, but I was scared that it was getting too long winded, and that 4/5 chapters would be too much, so I scrapped it. I'm a little disappointed that I didn't keep it because Kou had some cute lines.  
> (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻  
> Oh well. I'm mostly happy with it as is. Thanks so so much for reading! Please look forward to more Reiji from me in the future...or maybe other DL characters? We'll see~!


End file.
